Parallel
by 9CatLives
Summary: At 26, Tsuna dies, soon after all his guardians. But he wakes up with Primo and task. He must help his alternate self's brother to make sure he was as just as himself. Starting all over again, Tsuna must deal with his guardians' distrust, his classmates' torture and the memory of his Guardians' death. Parallel world, Boss! Tsuna


**I had started writing this a while ago, and because it's Tsuna's birthday, I decided to celebrate with this. Unfortunately, though, I probably won't be getting to this for a while, but I'm like, 3 or 4 pages from completing a huge road block, and then I'll started updating again, hopefully. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, was finally dead.

* * *

The Blanco famiglia had been running human auctions, drug cartels, gangsters, firearms, everything the Vongola now stood against over the world for a century. The current Vongola Decimo, the aforementioned Sawada Tsunayoshi, was absolutely appalled when he saw what they had done, and that they had actually been their ally for a time, before even Nono.

He was disgusted when the boss, a large and greedy man, had come to him for another alliance. The man must have thought him naive and ignorant of the underworld because of his age, but it was reverse. He was far too arrogant and confident that Tsuna was an idiot, while Tsuna himself saw him as an imbecile. Being so audacious to work his evil in their very home city, Palermo, and ignoring the fact that in Tsuna's reign he has shown obvious hate towards the mafia's dark ways and would immediately vanquish it, came to him so they could make dirty money on acts against humanity?

Stupid, very, very stupid.

The Japanese boss had indeed been very naive and stupid when he first started with Reborn, but that was 13, almost 14 years ago. He made a family, protected his family and made his family proud.

After the Brunette had entered high school, nearly 4 years since Reborn had come to train him, the Dame- title was fading, and when he was 18, officially inherited the title.

He had gotten way better at academics, and Reborn's physical training's effects had stunned the guys and wowed the girls. He was way more in tuned with his hyper intuition and had a muscular body, but still a small and lithe frame at 5'7. Tsuna also matured, taking all of Reborn's philosophies and teachings to heart.

He grew his hair fluffy hair out to his lower back, as his mop was now much tamer. His honey eyes, now not so wide, became an orange tinted sienna and gained the depth experience, power and wisdom granted. At 26, Tsuna ruled over Vongola with compassion and strength, as he was destined to. The boss could freely control his flames and he was allied with more families than ever in Vongola's history. Most of them he and his Guardians had straightened out themselves, but there were also his longtime friends Dino and Enma, both of which he hung out with often after a long week of paperwork.

Reborn was his ever smug advisor, all but too pleased with his larger body of a 15 year old. That goes equally to all the other Arcobaleno. Speaking of Arcobaleno, Byakuran and Uni had decided to start anew to help Tsuna with his mission, and had united the Gesso and Giglio Nero to make a new Millefiore. All of his guardians, even Yamamoto and Reborn were against it. But the Vongola Decimo believed in his bond with Uni and even in Byakuran, and they returned that faith.

His guardians, too, were much stronger than before, as was their bond. Hibari had built his HQ under Namimori shrine and monitored all of Japan with the former DC and the citizens of Japan that Hibari himself had picked out to help protect the country. The Vongola boss had also chosen to build the alternate Vongola HQ in Namimori, as a Vacation home and incase an enemy famiglia destroyed their Italian one or if one of his Guardians had gotten pissed off (a possibility so realistic it was frightening).

Everyone had a room in the Italian HQ, but Hibari checked in on Namimori monthly and everyone else visited at least 6 times a year to see their old town and check up on Nana. Basil was now head of Cedef, Iemitsu retiring soon after Tsuna's inheritance, with Lal and Colonello always accompanying him.

At the moment he was in Italy, an hour after another meeting with the Blanco boss, Ghiottone. Really, the man tried every con in the book to try and bend Tsuna's will so he could do as he liked, which was the stupidest thing he's tried so far, seeing as Reborn trained him to always be resolved and confident. And the Decimo was ironclad.

Sighing, Tsuna sat down on the fluffy couch in his office, looking out the wide window behind his desk. The sky, so blue and peaceful. Somehow, thinking of the calm sky was able to get him to wind down a bit, after the strict tension he had on his body and face to keep himself from killing the man himself.

But no. He couldn't do that. A boss should never recklessly endanger his family, and it would be unsightly for the boss to lose his temper and control, because how could he run the family if he couldn't even manage himself?

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, clearing his mind for a moment. A sky has to be at peace so it's inhabitants may go about it freely, and in doing so achieves freedom. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and was about to get back to his monstrous amount of paperwork when his faithful right hand man, more like a ferocious guard dog these days, burst through his room.

"Hayato?" the brunette asked, no politeness needed for family. Tsuna could see the urgency in his friend's eyes and became serious. "Juudaime, the Blanco have moved," he said with an underlying ominous tone, which explained everything. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, and concern flooded his eyes.

"Where have they hit?" Tsuna asked, putting on the 27 mittens. "Dino-san, Juudaime," answered the silver haired storm guardian. The boss narrowed his eyes, worried about his 'nii-san' that had been so nice to him all this time. The Blanco had just signed their death wish. He can take annoying; the boss should only act on true injustice and acts against his family. But now he has.

Tsuna was very protective of his friends, his family. Each and every allied famiglia was a member of the Vongola family and under Tsuna's protection, no exceptions. It was not only his duty as boss, but also head of the family to make sure that the evil that harmed his family was defeated.

Tsuna and Hayato were running down the HQ's hallways, a full grown Natsu and Uri by their sides. They soon met with all his other guardians in the garage. Deciding the flame bikes would be quickest, they set out.

The flame bikes were inspired by the retellings of the future adventures, and Verde immediately started working on it. He developed the flying ones, more similar to the future airbikes, and the wheel model, the flame bikes. This way, the guardians could go through civilian territory without getting recognized and cause trouble for the innocents.

They ran on a specific flame attribute, identified through color, and could still hide and store flames. The helmets all had their attribute insignia on the side, with Tsuna's being navy blue with black lining.

They sped through the roads to the Cavallone front that had been targeted; a bakery. Ignoring the speed limits thanks to Chrome's cloaking, they got there in less than 10 minutes. Tsuna arrived first, and immediately parked. The building had been blown up and debris was piled high, with dust blown everywhere by the cool breeze. "Infared mode," Tsuna muttered. His eyes were suddenly shown heat signatures everywhere.

Spanner had upgraded the X contacts to have several modes, something that had been very useful to Tsuna.

Seconds later, his Guardians had also parked.

"Everyone, get the 7 Cavallone family members to safety," Tsuna ordered and ran into the smoking remains of the building. It was very difficult to control the rage welling up in the boss's heart, not to mention concern, but he knew acting out on that would just end up getting everyone dead. He had to see if anyone was still inside, including the perpetrators. Hibari charged after his boss, both knowing the other was expecting he would.

The others guardians followed their boss's orders. After years of being together, they knew he wasn't being reckless. Carefully, they lifted the rubble, opened their eyes and ears. After 5 minutes they were able to gather the 7 people. Dino wasn't among them, meaning he was still in the building, or building's remains.

Tsuna and Hibari, after entering, were on high alert. Suddenly a figure appeared in the smoke. The brunette could tell with infared, that one was wounded, and there were two others in the final room. Hibari was about to pounce, when Tsuna stopped his cloud. "Friendly," he declared, and the raven nodded. Hearing a moan further in, Hibari was about to go forward, when Tsuna put the wounded Romario into Hibari's arms and headed forward. The prefect growled, but knew he had to get Romario out of here. But he doubted they would be getting off easy, because if the carnivore had distracted him so he could have them all to himself, he knew damn sure that Tsuna was going to use them to outlet his rage and frustration that he bottled up for the family's sake.

Considering that he had been sitting at his desk filing everyone else's damage reports for almost 3 weeks, he had a lot in store.

When he came out, everyone else had just began transporting the hurt Cavallone. Yamamoto was first to take notice of his appearance, but turned his attention to Romario, he hefted the Cavallone right hand man to get treated. With one look into Yamamoto's eyes, he could tell he wanted to know where Tsuna was.

The brunette continued steadfast to the room that held the two remaining people. It took him several seconds before he could hear the voices.

"W-why have you done this? How c-could you hurt m-my family?" the strained and weak voice of Dino asked. Tsuna waited, to see who exactly did this.

"My boss wanted to. He was getting annoyed by the Vongola's arrogance and stupidity, so he decided to make it simple. He'd target all of his allies until he allowed them to do what he wants! He said the Decimo cares about such stupid things like family!" a cold and obnoxious voice shouted. It was the voice of Verro, Blanco's right hand man.

Tsuna's eyes widened, and he was sure Dino's did too, in a rare moment of emotion. That was, before Dino burst out laughing.

"Considering your position and what I just said, why are you laughing?" he growled, obviously irritated at the blonde boss's defiance.

"Because you guys are so stupid!"

"Isn't Decimo the stupid one?"

"Are guys retarded or what? Tsuna's been running Vongola since he was 18, meaning...8 years! His resolve to help his friends is unbreakable and he rules with kindness, yet strength, the one noble and just man in the entire mafia, and he sits at the top. The one man worthy of would never do anything you want because he is above that. He protects all in his kingdom, his family. So, I'm feeling kind of sorry for you."

"Sorry!? For me?! Ruling with kindness is foolish! Where's the profit!"

"You really are dense. Tsuna is the most noble king, he doesn't need any profit; his is when he can share time with his friends."

Growling, Verro clicked his gun, which didn't go unheard by Tsuna and Dino.

"Well, he won't be sharing anymore time with you, his 'family'. Where's your just king now?"

"Right here, Verro," Tsuna announced coming into the little sight range they had.

"Tsuna! I knew you'd be here," Dino exclaimed fondly.

"D-decimo?! Here? W-why?" Verro stuttered, fear running through him to the core.

"I am the noble boss that protects all my family justly, which includes beating the sense into the ones that attack my very dear family," explained the brunette, his Sky flame and sunset eyes clearly visible through the smoke.

"N-no! Decimo y-you can't k-kill me! You'd start a war!" Verro shouted confidently. Tsuna snorted, confusing the pig*. "You already have. Send a message, Verro. It's war, and Vongola is holding all the guns."

Tsuna could clearly hear the whimpering of Verro. How could someone so cowardly even hope to proudly lead the family? Tsuna felt sorry for the Blanco underlings. Just a little bit.

And as he was about to leave, whimpering, stuttering and all, Tsuna just remembered the last 2 weeks and that this man had just blown up Dino. "Here's a going away gift."

* * *

The Guardians all turned to look at the ruins, the place they had just heard a scream. A very loud and girly one. Some of them shivered a little in pity, while other (namely Hibari and Mukuro) smirked. Thats when said Mist and Cloud guardian sensed the person leaving through the backway.

"Don't chase him," the calm voice of Tsuna ordered, to which they quietly obeyed. He came out with Dino on his shoulder, barely conscious. "Tsuna, the scream?"

"He was just so excited about my little gift for blowing up my family," explained Tsuna absently, giving the blonde to mafia paramedics. Most of them smiled that the person that endangered their family member didn't get off with just a ruined pair of pants.

"Juudaime, what are your plans?" Hayato asked calmly. The silveret had truly become a great Right Hand Man that many feared for his genius strategies and unbelievably controlled destructive power. In fact many of them were infamous, Tsuna most of all for being able to control all these feared and dangerous men.

"Send for the Millefiore. I'm sure they will enjoy helping out on this one," Tsuna said, to which Hayato immediately went to doing, fetching his phone.

Tsuna was deep in thought, probably of a plan of attack. His face face indifferent and his eyes distant as he rode, driving second nature for him at this point.

The guardians, they knew that Tsun became so serious to protect the family, to lead it properly so that they could all be happy. And he was still Tsuna. At HQ he was all warm smiles, but a boss cannot show weakness to the enemy because he his the representative of the family and of his resolve.

They all loved Tsuna, because they were all together because of him; they felt whole because of him.

* * *

The conference room was quiet.

Tsuna had just finished explaining the situation to the co-bosses of Millefiore, his personal friends, Uni and Byakuran. They were silently digesting the information. Uni had a concerned expression and Byakuran, although his eyes were only narrowed slightly, Tsuna knew he was raging on the inside.

How dare someone think me friend as low as them? And threaten them when he didn't give them what they wanted? How stupid and childish!

Over the years, Byakuran and Tsuna became, surprisingly, close. It surprised them both, considering Tsuna once killed the man, the albino had killed him millions of times, but Byakuran, after all he had done, was still given a second chance from the one who suffered the most.

"You are not the same person, so I cannot blame you for something you haven't done."'

Tsuna is and ever shall be the most important person in both their lives, and someone hurt him. He doesn't show it, but when he can't protect his friends, he's really hurt.

"We will be glad to help you protect your family," Uni said suddenly, a look of pure determination that only the skies could muster, and they all did; the three skies.

"Gives an hour," Byakuran stated, already getting his phone out, as did Uni, as they left the room.

* * *

True to their word, they had gathered both of the funeral wreaths and the Arcobaleno, who (Lal and Colonello) brought along Basil. Tsuna had all his guardians, Enma and co, and had even summoned the Varia.

"Basically," Lal started, "It all boils down to you, Sawada. What do you want to do?" Everyone in the conference room were now staring intently at the Vongola boss. "Make sure the Blanco never hurt my family again, and change their ways."

Honestly, all the residents knew he would reply with something along those lines.

"Juudaime, the Blanco's HQ in a small villa outside Palermo. I have the blueprints here," Haysto said, placing the blues rolls on the table and stretching them out so everyone could see their contents.

"Thanks. By the looks of it, we should only need a few people, specializing in close combat and obstacles," Tsuna decided, after looking at the scales. "That would mean Gokudera, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Bel, Xanxus, Fran, Lussuria, Enma, Koyo, Julie, Kikyo, Torikabuto, Daisy, Fon, Mammon, me, and Tsuna," declared Reborn.

"Fuck that," Xanxus growled, but that was to be expected of him.

"That doesn't mean everyone else isn't going to fight," Basil said, catching everyone's attention again. "Yes, Basil-kun. Everyone else will be helping out with the men that run outside, though the number of infiltrators shouldn't be that big," Shoichi started.

"You should only have one Mist, best bet would be Chrome as she is petite. The others can make the outside hell. Hibari would go in first to start the confusion, and Tsuna and co. would enter in the Chaos for the least amount of Casualties. Also, I suggest the Shimon family should split up around Italy and target their alternate fronts. Here's a list," Shoichi explains, handing Enma a piece of paper.

The Suns should be saved for healing the casualties. Lightning, Lambo will stay out, Levi will mess with the weather for difficult escape, Verde will be with tech, and Rauji will help protect the town. The clouds, Hibari is going in, Skull is…, Kikyo will be going in with Tsuna. Storm will go with Tsuna, Rain and the rest will help detain the Blanco men." Shoichi explained.

"That leaves Tsuna, Kikyo, Fon, Chrome, Gokudera, Hibari, Bel, and Reborn," Uni stated.

* * *

The plan had gone well, Hibari was causing destruction as per usual and their group and infiltrated with little fighting. That was, when suddenly, they all stopped running, and took notice of Tsuna and co., quickly surrounding them.

"What happened to Hibari?" Gokudera asked himself. "Ushishishi~ Is Ace-san dead?" Bel thought out loud, stirring the present Guardians.

"Kyoya is very strong, so I doubt that," Tsuna said, though it almost seemed like he was trying to convince himself. "Whatever is the case with Kyoya-kun, we have to beat them before we can move forward," added the storm Arcobaleno.

Nodding in concurrence, they hurriedly defeated the Blanco henchmen, taking care not to endanger their lives. Reborn fired Leon, 3 bullets entering three mens' knees, instantly bringing them down. Bel weaved his wires and strangled every enemy within a meter radius. Fon was pressing pressure points, 5 at a time, while blasts from Gokudera's bombs incapacitated a dozen guys, all still breathing. Chrome was making several men scream and Kikyo was just dodging all their attacks, knowing if he attacked, even if he held back, they'd probably die shortly.

"They keep coming. We'll never reach Ghiottone in time at this pace," informed Gokudera, eyeing his boss as he knocked another 5 guys out, slightly accelerated by his flames. "Don't worry, we'll be moving shortly," the brunette answered. This caused most of his companions to raise an eyebrow.

Reborn smirked. Suddenly the glass shattered and a rain of bullets lodged themselves in the lower halves of almost all the men in their way. "The Rain washes them away," Reborn said, running after Tsuna, who had immediately started running again.

They were confident, if they just followed that man's back, they could do this. They always did. They always got out okay because of Tsuna.

~~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~~~~

They're dead. I let them die.

The small brunette could feel the wind burning his face, as he let his flames die and was now falling. Natsu a ways behind him, badly bleeding. How could he light his flames with no fuel; resolve? He only fights for his friends. And they were dead.

He saw their bodies. Ghiottone wasn't pulling the strings. The man in his office, Giovanni. From the Pensiero family. Tsuna thought with contempt. He grit his teeth , denying the stinging tears to flooding.

His family was dead. He couldn't protect them. He was the one that wanted to do this. Their deaths were on him. He let them down, and they probably loathed him for betraying them; misleading them. It was all my fault.

He knew he was going to die, but welcomed it. The 5 bullets still in his body, and the 9 wounds bled, but his body had long gone numb. Besides, from this height, even if he lived, he would soon die of blood loss.

He caught a glimpse of Uni and Byakuran, with frantic expressions, running towards him, before he made contact with the hard, solid ground, barely hearing an eerie crack and the thud of his partner falling beside him.

The last thing he saw was the blue sky, clouds freely loitering around. He weakly smiled in remembrance of his family, before everything went black.

* * *

Orange sienna eyes fluttered open. He forced his head up. The brunette, the Vongola Decimo, or at least the spirit, was sitting in a white, iron cast chair, wearing a Victorian styled, White mask. The room was black, and only the checkered tires below, the hanging chandelier, and the 2 doors behind and infront of him contrasted to it, being white and gold.

The chair he sat on had a matching table and a chair on the other side. Then, the door in front of him opened, revealing the masked Primo. His blonde hair stuck out like a mane, and his mantle flowed behind him with regal.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. He wasn't surprised he would end up meeting Primo once he died, joining the line of Bosses he had briefly seen in the future. But he was in no mood to listen to his riddles and tasks.

"What Primo?" he asked bluntly. He just wanted to got to hell and be done with it, but was given the even worse torture of having to stay and wait for his heirs and predecessors until Vongola ended, and considering it hasn't for 400 years, he doubted it would anytime soon.

He offered a reassuring smile, to which Tsuna scoffed at. "The reason I have called here. Do you want to know it?"

"Not especially."

Primo let out a small, sad chuckle, before he looked at him with sadness, and just tad bit of guilt. "You disturbed by what you have experienced,""No shit," the Decimo wasn't one for swearing, but Primo was one for monologuing. "If complete this task, I will clear the mist from your mind."

Tsuna raised a sharp brow. What mist?

"I will be sending you to a parallel world, where you are young and dead," Tsuna stared at him, ", you have a brother, you are not the candidate, and none of your guardians know you," the blonde explained. "They are alive, though?" Tsuna asked, with a bit of desperation. Primo nodded.

"You won't have to become Decimo, but you will have to make sure your brother will be a great leader, and make sure the family, and your friends, are in good hands. You will start the day before your tutor appears."

"Can I bring anything with me?"

"Your partner, Natsu, is the only of it's kind in all the parallel worlds. You may bring it, but you will have to craft your own weapon. Good luck."

The brunette had a chance to see his guardians alive and well again, and once he is done, he might even get to see them again. Though it's best not to get his hopes up, Tsuna can't help the determination flowing through his veins.

He nods, and stands. With just one last glance to Primo, he opened the door that was behind him and stepped into the darkness, letting his consciousness flood with black.

* * *

The tiny brunette flailed, feeling his lungs filling with water, and himself surround by coldness. He splashed around for another second before climbing to the surface. His soaked mane impedes on his vision, but he's able to tell he's in the middle of a river, before swiftly swimming to shore, the heavy cloths not helping.

He spat out water, and breathed deeply. Quivering from the cold temperatures of the water, he slicks his hair back so he can see where he was.

He's in Namimori, the same river Haru almost drowned in. And if the young looking prefect just starting to walk away told him anything, he was probably in his middle school years.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**I'll continue, but probably not for a while, not until I've finished.**

**Later, and have a great Birthday, Tsuna!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
